korras sickness
by avatarakorra
Summary: please read its a good storry


The worst pro bending match ON EARTH!

I own nothing.

The game was set in an hour. The fire ferrets were up stares cooking a meal so they could be full, energized and ready to play.

"I didn't know that you could cook Bolin.," exclaimed korra with her hands crossed around her chest.

"I cant. Im reading out of the cook book Mako got me for my b-day." Giggled Bolin as he flip the platypus bear egg in the sky then back into the pan.

"Wow. You can still learn something cant you?"repled korra holding her sides from the pain of laughter. There was a faint knock on the door distracting korra from her giggles.

"Hum wonder who that is?" asked Bolin turning off the fire from the stove and attending to the door. Mako peeked his head from the bedroom with only a towel around his waist and hair.

"Who is that?" questioned Mako drying his hair. Bolin opened the door to find Thano and the wolf bats with a gift basket.

"What do you want pretty boy?" questioned korra placing both her hands on her hips.

Thano giggled then said… "im calling a truce. I brought you a muffin. I hope you can for g-g-give," said Thano with a faint smile after forcing the words forgive out his mouth.

Mako frowned then said,"We don't want a peace offering from you. You little a-"

"Give him a chance." Interrupted korra snatching the food from Thano.

"Thanks avatar I got it from this bakery. Its an energy boost also your suppose to eat it 30 minuets before the match. See ya later avatar. Street rats." And with that Thano snapped his fingers and the rest of the wolf bats followed. Bolin closed the door then glanced at korra. Mako did the same.

"I don't know korra. He seemed kind of mysterious. I mean did you seen the grin he gave you?" asked Bolin starring at the muffin that did look rather good.

"Yhea besides Thano is our number one enemy." Said Mako now placing his hair towel over his shoulders.

"No Amon and the equalist are and plus he offered a peace offer. Ill be fine." Said korra taking a bite out of the muffin. Suddenly she felt slightly lightheaded but ignored it.

"Is it good?" asked Mako and Bolin at the same time. Korra shake her head then offered them some.

"Ill pass."Said Mako walking back to the bathroom.

" Yhea korra. Toza said that eating junk food before a match is unhealthy." Stated Bolin pointing his spatula towards her.

"Help yourselves. This is good." And with that korra finished it up with one bite.

The team headed to the locker room when korra couldn't help but notice that a head ace was emerging with a faint stomach ace. Mako and Bolin had finished changing while korra was resting on the waiting bench with her face in her knees.

"Come on korra. Hurry up we have a match in 15 minutes," rushed Mako placing his helmet on his head. She got up and dragged her feet over to her locker. She opened it and instead of grabbing her pro-bending she rested her head into her locker and held her sides. Not from laughter, but from pain. She moaned then fell to the floor.

"Hey korra by any chance did you take one of my gloves back home with you? I can't find it any wear." Said Mako checking his uniform pockets. He turned his head towards korra because of no response." korra… are you okay?" questioned Mako. Now looking concerned. He walked to her side as she moaned again. She no longer had a brown face but had a green one," hey Bolin… dose she look okay to you?"

Bolin waked over to Mako strapping his helmet on also. He kneeled down at korra's side and lifted her up. "Hum… no she dose not look well at all." Said bolin looking at her face.

"Maybe we should forfeit. She's not looking good at all." Said Mako lifting her up so that she was standing on her feet. Mako put her arm around his shoulder and started walking her towards the door.

"N-no m-Mako. I f-feel f-fine." mumbled korra swaying back and forth And looking as if she was going to vomit at any moment. Mako picked her up the bridal way and rested her on the bench where she cupped her sides again and moaned in pain.

"Listen to the girl street rats." came a cocky voice from behind them. There stood the wolf bats all with a cocky uptight smile.

"What did you give me t-thano?"Said korra faintly now coughing.

The wolf bats giggled. One of thano's fan girls laughed the loudest. "Isn't it obvious avatar? I put rat poison inside the food. Conserving the fact the you hang out with them all day I figured that were turning into one yourself." everyone giggled again.

"Thano you idiot you could've killed her. You did this so that you guys could win the match!" screamed Mako while Bolin held him back.

"Everyone stay back! He might bite one of us and give us street rat raybies."said Thano laughing. Now Bolin lifted his long sleeves and cupped his hands into a fist. "Oh no! Now there are two. Hopefully the avatar doesn't turn into a third one." Said Thano high fiveing his mates.

"T-Thano." Said korra so faintly she was surprised they heard her. She lifted her feet so that she was sitting instead of lying. She was still in pain. "When I fell better, you better hide!" she stood up then fainted. The brothers ran towards her. As Thano snapped his fingers and left.

"Bolin…take korra to our room and put a cold rag on her forehead. Ill tell the reef that we forfeit the match today." Bolin picked korra up and ran to the room.

"Im sorry Bolin this is all my fault." Said korra coughing again.

"No its not korra. It's Thano's. And next time I see him… ill set his hair flat!"

THE END.

I Don't Know WHERE THIS CAME FROM. BUT IT WAS FUN TO WRITE. ANY REQUSET WELCOME…

Love… cheese


End file.
